


Thank You, From the Both of Us

by Croik



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: Zagreus has reunited Achilles and Patroclus, and they're so damn grateful, there's only way to show him just how much.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 249
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Thank You, From the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/gifts).



Zagreus sank onto Achilles’ waiting cock, and it was even better than he’d always imagined: straight as his lance and deliciously hard, striking deeply just where he needed it. Lucky, that he’d absorbed so many boons from Aphrodite during this trip; maybe she hadn’t _really_ intended for his increased stamina and dexterity to be put to use in this way, but Zagreus was convinced it would please her to know it had. Soft Elysium grass tickled his knees as he took Achilles down to the hilt in one smooth go. Hoping to impress the master who had tended him so well for so long, he stretched his long back and released a long, blissful sigh.

It seemed to do the trick; Achilles moaned softly in answer as his fingers kneaded encouragements into Zagreus’ hips. For a mortal, he looked absolutely godlike stretched out on his back in the emerald fields, his thick hair a golden halo. He bit his lip and Zagreus shivered, as thrilled to know he was granting dear Achilles pleasure as he was with the pleasure being granted him. Immediately he lifted himself up and then came down again, eager for friction and momentum, and to see what other incredible expressions he might see cross Achilles’ handsome face.

“Easy, Stranger,” Patroclus murmured in his ear. He nestled up against Zagreus’ back, sturdy and warm, his rumbling voice drawing goose bumps up Zagreus’ neck. “There’s no rush.”

“Don’t tease him, Patroclus,” Achilles chided, though he slid his hands down to Zagreus’ thighs so that Patroclus could take their place at his hips. 

“Oh, it’s you who’s in trouble.” Patroclus’ hands were broad and strong, and feeling them take possessive hold of him made Zagreus squirm. He pressed his lips close to Zagreus’ ear. “You really want to see him undone?” he whispered. “Let me show you.”

Zagreus shivered all over. Though part of him was tempted to carve his own path, a much larger, much _harder_ part of him throbbed with curiosity. The pair had insisted on thanking him for orchestrating their reunion, but he couldn’t be sure yet if this opportunity would ever be repeated; knowing that, could he dare pass up seeing Achilles plied open by the one who knew him best? The look of exhilaration Achilles was suddenly fixing them with made up his mind, and he licked his lips.

“Please, sir,” he said. He relaxed into Patroclus’ care and reached behind him to cup the back of his neck. “Teach me.”

“Good, good.” Patroclus’ grip tightened; Zagreus only wilted further against him, allowing those firm hands to mold him like clay. “Start slow,” he murmured, and he began to rock, setting the pace for them. “He’s very sensitive, you should know. It’s only fair to make him really feel it.”

Zagreus followed his lead, and seeing the reaction from Achilles had him praising the advice straight away; Achilles moaned and shivered as Zagreus took him in again, but slowly, determined to exemplify Patroclus’s patience. His fingertips pawed at the insides of Zagreus’ thighs to try to spur him on. Zagreus had always known him to be so steadfast—even that slight breach in his composure aroused him beyond measure.

“Good,” Patroclus whispered again. Even that small praise filled him with light and heat, and he couldn’t help but whimper happily in reply. Ever-intuitive Patroclus must have taken notice, as he continued to purr in Zagreus’ ear. “Yes, very good. Just like that.” Up and down he guided them, pressed so tightly their sweat barely had space to mingle. “He’s got that lovely, long cock of his, hasn’t he? Don’t neglect even one inch if it.”

He lifted Zagreus up again—Zagreus tensed, fearing that Achilles might slip free from him entirely, but Patroclus knew every one of those inches perfectly. The force of them thrusting down again had Achilles gasping; he tried to buck, but with Patroclus sitting on his thighs he had no leverage.

“Oh Zagreus…!” Achilles moaned, and Zagreus mumbled delighted nonsense in response, overwhelmed already to the point he thought he might—

“Easy, Stranger.” Patroclus held him still, and when Zagreus tried to continue without him, he diverted one hand to close over the head of his cock. “Take a breath. You’re doing so well; we want to make it last, right?”

Zagreus whined, and when he craned his neck to try and give Patroclus a piece of his mind, he found his mouth claimed in a kiss. The scratch of his beard and the unexpected plying of his tongue stopped Zagreus in his tracks, and as he leaned in he suddenly forgot he was so close to coming on the spot. Even once his lips were released he wavered drunkenly, until Patroclus told him again to take a breath. He did so—the danger of coming too early had passed.

“Excellent,” Patroclus praised him, and when Zagreus sought another kiss, he granted it. “Ready now?”

“Yeah,” Zagreus panted. He adjusted his grip on Patroclus’ neck as if taking control and straightened his back. He fixed Achilles with a more confident look. “Sorry, sir. Won’t happen again.”

Achilles blinked up at him in a haze, swallowing hard. “Not...at all, I mean...please.” He ran his hands up and down Zagreus’ thighs in encouragement. “Continue.”

“That counts as begging,” Patroclus teased. He urged Zagreus back into motion, once again starting at a torturously slow pace. “Steady, now. Ahh, that’s it.” Patroclus relaxed his hold then so that Zagreus could start to take over again. “Mm, that’s good, isn’t it? Look at him—tamed already.”

Achilles groaned in protest, but there was no denying that his lover was right: he was sweating and writhing beneath the steady pistoning of Zagreus’ hips, eyelashing fluttering and lips smacking. He may have even been cursing under his breath, and Zagreus loved every second of it. He felt powerful and he could have stayed there forever, hungry ass sucking Achilles down over and over, Patroclus’ firm chest at his back to rub against, four muscular hands paying him worship. _This_ was the Elysium a hero deserved. But as he became ever more aware of Patroclus’ own cock butting up against the small of his back, an arrogant little idea crept up on him.

“Sir?” He tilted his head back against Patroclus’ shoulder as they continued to move together in sensual unison. “You said...you’re just as grateful tome...as Achilles is, didn’t you?”

“More so,” Patroclus assured him, for the moment his voice losing its sardonic edge in favor of full sincerity. “I owe you _everything_.”

“Then…” Zagreus took a breath, and when they lifted up again he stopped. “Then you should be thanking me, too,” he said, and he reached behind with his free hand to follow Patroclus chiseled abdomen down toward his cock. “Don’t you think?”

He gave him a squeeze; Patroclus hummed, trying to remain impassive even as his cock twitched and swelled eagerly into the touch. “My gratitude is boundless,” he warned. “Do you really think you’re ready to accept it?”

“Yes,” Zagreus said immediately. He was downright salivating for it. “Show me.”

Patroclus growled against his ear—his skin burned with fresh excitement, and he nudged the impressive erection up against his ass to prove his resolve. “You’ve convinced me,” Patroclus said at once. He leaned away to retrieve the half-drained bottle of Ambrosia they had used at the onset of their “appreciation” and uncorked it. “Turn around—face me.”

Achilles groaned again with frustration as Zagreus climbed off him. “The pair of you are insufferable.”

“You have no idea yet,” Patroclus retorted. He poured the rest of the Ambrosia over his torso, letting it glide down his already sweat-glistened muscles between his thighs. Zagreus wet his lips and forgot what he was supposed to be doing for the moment, staring openly at Patroclus slicking his cock with the Gods’ finest. It took Patroclus slapping his knee to jolt him back into action.

“Lie down on your back,” he instructed, and as soon as Zagreus started to do so, Achilles took him by the ribs to help guide him. The authority he thought he’d reclaimed only moments ago evaporated—suddenly both heroes were molding him into position, his back to Achilles’ chest, his knees wide. He couldn’t be disappointed, though, with Achilles now even closer than before. It took some repositioning and some help from Patroclus, but soon enough Achilles was inside him again, as glorious as before.

Then came Patroclus. It was almost intimidating, how much more impressive and muscular his stature appeared now that he no longer slouched. He leaned over master and pupil, dark skin glistening with Ambrosia, unbridled fondness in his smile. “You trained him superbly after all,” he congratulated his partner as he slid up against them. He pressed the head of his cock up against Zagreus’ hole, already stuffed full of Achilles, and then pressed some more.

Zagreus closed his eyes for the first push, focusing hard on his breathing, on relaxing. Patroclus did not have his lover’s uncommon length but he was girthier, stretching Zagreus wide. It was _incredible_ and he once again feared he would seize in climax at any moment. But then Achilles reached across his chest to grip his shoulder, holding him securely in place, and he found his balance and control once more.

“I’ve got you, lad,” Achilles murmured, and Zagreus whimpered in reply, utterly enraptured.

“Ohh...mm, yes,” Patroclus moaned softly as he eased in slow. “You all right, little prince?”

“Even better, mate,” Zagreus replied, smacking his lips. With Patroclus gripping his hips and Achilles providing all the stability he needed, he hooked his hands under his knees to keep them out of the way. “Come on—I’m waiting to see how grateful you are.”

“Cheeky little prick, isn’t he?”

Patroclus gave a small pump of his hips that was probably meant to call Zagreus’ bluff—but the prince of the dead wouldn’t have suggested a wager he couldn’t win. He had no trouble taking Patroclus’ meaty cock, and once it was nestled deep, he even clenched down. Maybe he wasn’t one for patience, but he had a trick or two. Both lovers moaned deeply in response, caught off guard. Though Achilles’ familiar voice so hoarse and aroused against his ear was Zagreus’s everything, he also took a great deal of pride from Patroclus’ humor buckling.

“Ahh...all right,” Patroclus muttered once he had some of his wits back. “I have to admit...you might win this round.”

He leaned back and then gave another pump—still mostly testing, not wanting to hurt or overwhelm. When Zagreus encouraged him to get on with it, however, he was all too eager to comply. He tried to start slow, as he himself had counseled; steady, heavy thrusts that stroked the sensitive underside of Achilles’ cock while cramming them both deeper into welcoming Zagreus. It was the fullest Zagreus had ever been, and he tried to draw his cheeks wider so that Patroclus could settle that much closer, reach that much deeper inside him. But sooner than any had expected, Patroclus’ control began to slip. As he fucked both men his breath grew harder and his hips less patient. His voice deepened to a growl that had both his lovers tingling.

“Oh, Patroclus…!” Achilles breathered reverently, and just when Zagreus might have felt a pang of disappointment, the arms around his chest tightened. “Oh, Zagreus…!” Achilles hips gave an involuntary jerk, and from there it was like he couldn’t stop; he thrust as hard and as fast as he could given their cramped arrangement, creating even greater friction against Patroclus’ thick cock as they pistoned against each other. Their heads gliding back and forth, stroking and groping every previously unexplored crevice of Zagreus’ tender insides, drove him further and further to an impossible brink. 

It was too much—it was too good, too much heat and pleasure, limbs scraping and voices keening, too much war-trained muscle pounding into him. Zagreus surrendered entirely as they fucked him and each other utterly senseless, gasping and moaning loud enough to shake all of Elysium. It was Achilles that did him in, not with another thrust but a wet, breathy kiss pressed to his throat. Zagreus clenched all over with climax, drawing both men in even deeper as they shuddered, and shouted, and spilled burst after burst of white-hot orgasm inside him. It was ecstacy and it was _ravenous_.

Afterward, it took some time to untangle. The three of them collapsed, each half draped across the other, no breath left but somehow still laughing. They lounged in the grass together, sharing lazy kisses. Then Zagreus sat up.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and Achilles and Patroclus both laughed some more, and they drew him back down to them.


End file.
